How Could This Happen?
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: This definitely a Joe basher. It is also graphic and has a language alert. Joe Morelli is not who you think he is. He is a monster! Death of main character


HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?

Janet Evanovich's Characters only mine to play with. No money is made.

BY: Manchester's Stubborn Pansy

 **CHAPTER ONE:**

 **RANGER'S POV:**

I was checking on a break-in call a block for Joe's house. It made me think of Stephanie. I have not seen her but a couple times since she married Joe Morelli over five years ago.

I am sitting watching the neighborhood because the neighbors saw a couple of teenage boys running out of the house before the alarm went off.

Being this close to Stephanie again hurts my heart. I still love that woman but she made her choice and I have chose to stay away from her. But there is something bugging me and I can't shake it. When was the last time anyone saw Stephanie in person? Guess I will have to ask the Merry Men. Personally it has been 2 years since I have personally seen her. Maybe I need to call Mary Lou, Stephanie's best friend. She would know.

I put the thought in the back of my head. Something is wrong I can feel it!

Maybe I should knock on her door when I know she is home. Night time would only feed the Burg grapevine. Come to think of it Stephanie's name has not been mentioned in the grapevine in quite awhile.

My attention gets diverted when I see the two boys running between two houses and I call Cal and tell him to take the back alley. I take off running after them. I tackle one boy and have him cuffed in no time. Cal catches the other one and gets him cuffed. We pat them down to find a total of 4 guns on them and 3 knives. They could create a lot of havoc with those weapons. We call for a squad car and the police show up in force.

Morelli was one of the cops.

"Manoso what are you doing in my neighborhood?"

"Covering one of my clients who had a break-in. I found these two guys running between the houses."

"I don't like you in my neighborhood stalking around."

Eddie came up to Morelli. "He has a right to protect his client, Joe. What are you afraid of anyway?"

"I can't stand him and for all I know he is stalking Stephanie like always."

"You can't keep her under lock and key, Morelli" Eddie said.

"I don't like his kind sniffing around my house."  
"Morelli, I am one block from your house. This street is public and you do not own it. Not to mention I am paid to be here just like you are so get off of it and since when does homicide answer burglary calls?"

"I do when they are this close to my own home."

"Eddie, I will be in tomorrow to give my statement. But if you look at the Glock the tallest boy was packing you will find out that it's serial numbers are filed off."

"I will give it to ballistics. Maybe then can retrieve the numbers."

"Morelli for someone who won the girl you are pretty surly. Tell Stephanie I said hello."

"Manoso, she doesn't want to talk to you so I won't even told I saw you but stay away from her. SHE IS MINE! NOT YOURS!"

Eddie stepped in between us.

"Joe, that is uncalled for. You keep this up and I will report you. This conversation is out of bounds for a sworn officer. I suggest you go home before I change my mind."

Joe left.

Eddie apologized to me or tried to.

We both agree Joe was pushing the limits of the law.

I go back to the office and Cal comes in to give me his report.

"Cal, sit down a minute."

"What is up, Boss?"

"How long has it been since you personally saw Stephanie Plum."

"Wow! Close to 2 ½ years, why?"

"The break-in brought her back to my mind. I was hoping some of the men had seen or heard about her."

"I will check around and see what I can find out."

"Thanks, Cal. I know she is married but something feels off to me.

"Sure, Boss." Cal leaves.

I start a search on Stephanie Plum Morelli.

I was shocked when the search was done. There is no joint account for Joe and Stephanie. There is no single account for her under each name and the one she had was closed 1 week after she married Joe. Which meant she had no access to any money of her own. Now I am real worried for her.

I checked and found no cell phone for her. I called the phone number that the white pages had listed for Joe Morelli. No answer and no answering machine. Now I am even more worried enough to even considering breaking in but if I got caught Morelli would have me thrown in jail. Especially if she is alright. So I will put that off until later.

The morning meeting was hard because I wanted the men to have a head's up about my feelings. "Men, I know you all know I still love Stephanie Plum but things have come to my attention that no one has seen her physically in over 2 years. If you see her please let me know. I also would appreciate any feelers you can plant so we can find out if she is alright. I only care if someone has seen her in person and about her current welfare. I had a run in with Morelli and he emphatically told me "She doesn't want to talk to you so I won't even tell her I saw you." Does this sound like our Stephanie? I don't want anyone to break the law to find out this information. I have a bad feeling all is NOT well with Stephanie. I WANT HER FOUND!"

The men all agreed to do their best. I dismissed them.

I went to my office and called Mary Lou.

"Mary Lou this is Ranger. Have you seen or talked to Stephanie?"

"No, I haven't. About a year after she married Joe she stopped calling me."

"Has anyone seen her out and about?"

"The last time I physically saw her was at Grandma Mazur's funeral. Even then she did not go to the viewings. That is just wrong!"

"I think she is in trouble. I feel we have all let her down."

"Have you talked to Joe?"

"He told me she does not want to talk to me."

"I am like you something is not right and I also agree she is in danger."

"Mary Lou can you check around and see if you can find out how she really is doing?"

"Sure Ranger."

"Thanks, Mary Lou."


End file.
